Restart
by Reiha-wan
Summary: En todo ese tiempo no se dejó de preguntar el porqué lo había dejado de lado, sin una sola palabra de por medio. Quería verlo. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien. Lo necesitaba. / Saruhiko Fushimi & Andy Doumyouji / One-shot (Post Return of Kings)


El cumpleaños de nuestro Saru hermoso era lo que necesitaba para terminar esta historia que tenía arrumbada desde que terminó RoK orz

Escrito con todo mi cariño para Saruhiko, Andy, y todas las personitas que me leen y escriben cosas hermosas ; ;

 **-x-**

 **Restart**

Por fin había terminado todo.

No había más _slates_.

No más Reyes.

No más poderes sobrenaturales.

Agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser que Scepter 4 no desapareciera a pesar de todo eso. Aunque podía llegar a ser tedioso y rutinario en algunas ocasiones, ese lugar era su hogar y, sus compañeros, su familia.

Aún había mucho por hacer, después de todos los problemas que habían causado tanto el Clan Verde como los demás a la ciudad, lo de menos era que limpiaran el desastre que dejaron a su paso.

Había sido una semana demasiado larga para todos pero, para el miembro más joven de la Unidad Especial, fue más que eso.

Como pudo, escapó de sus deberes y, sin preocuparse por cambiarse el uniforme, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

Apenas llegó, sorprendió a una de las enfermeras por su semblante apresurado, no podía esperar más. Se dirigió a la habitación que le fue indicada sin importarle que su traje azul llamara la atención de todos a su paso. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta donde lo encontraría, debatiéndose sobre lo que debería decir o no, se congeló al escuchar voces dentro.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan quisquilloso con la comida? ¡Es solo fruta, ni siquiera son verduras!

—Después de todo lo que me hiciste comer antes, es obvio que no se me antoje.

— ¿Yata Misaki?

Contuvo la respiración por unos momentos. Recordó haber escuchado a la Teniente y Benzai discutiendo el reporte de _la ninja_ que contrató su Capitán, donde decía que, al parecer, ese chico y Fushimi habían luchado juntos contra _el niñito de la guadaña gigante_.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí?

—Vendré de nuevo mañana, y será mejor que te comas todo lo que traiga ¿bien?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta tanto el _enano_ al abrir la puerta, como su superior sentado en la cama, lo observaron con un signo de interrogación marcado en el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Doumyouji?

Yata pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, limitándose a despedirse rápidamente de ambos y seguir con su salida.

¿Que qué hacía allí? ¿En verdad se había atrevido a preguntárselo?

—Vine a confirmar si no te habías muerto ¿no es obvio? –Respondió a la defensiva, cerrando con algo de brusquedad la puerta tras de sí. –No supimos nada de ti por meses y, cuando por fin das la cara ¿vienes a dar al hospital sin siquiera dar una explicación? –Continuó, alzando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Fue el Capitán quien me internó aquí –acomodó sus anteojos con el dedo índice, aprovechado para desviar la mirada a su PDA, el cual se encontraba sobre su regazo—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en servicio?

Doumyouji se acercó a él en silencio, con una mirada difícil de interpretar en su rostro.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sintieron todos cuando la Teniente nos dijo que te habías unido a JUNGLE? Como si no hubiera bastado el irte como lo hiciste.

—Era parte de mi misión ¿comprendes eso?

Fushimi permaneció sin darle la cara, siendo la acción que colmó la paciencia de su visita.

–Simplemente te fuiste sin dejar rastro ¿y ahora resulta que preferiste contactarlo a _él_ cuando se supone que nosotros…?

Apretó los puños, sintiendo como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo en el momento menos apropiado.

— ¿ _"Que nosotros estábamos saliendo"_?

Doumyouji pareció petrificarse cuando notó la mirada tan profunda que tenía sobre sí, parecía que Fushimi estaba bastante molesto pero ¡¿no era él quien tenía derecho de estarlo?!

—Y ya que te atreviste a venir a gritarme al hospital, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darme un poco de agua ¿no crees?

Definitivamente odiaba cuando se comportaba como un completo idiota.

—Enseguida, jefe –refunfuñó, acercándose a la mesilla que estaba junto a su cama.

A unos centímetros de tomar la jarra con agua, sintió un brusco tirón en sus ropas que le obligó a sentarse al borde de la cama, pudiendo apenas mantener el equilibrio para no caer sobre el moreno.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Le reclamó, ganándose de nuevo un tirón ahora en el brazo por parte de Fushimi.

—Estuve de encubierto por meses; topándome con un sin número de imbéciles que juegan en JUNGLE; buscando la maldita manera de que no se apoderaran de la ciudad solo porque le endulzaron el oído a otros idiotas con más dinero; hackeando la red de Nagare; soportando al mocoso, al raro y a su jodido pajarraco; además de todo eso, buscando la manera de comunicarme con el Capitán sin que me descubrieran; terminé hecho mierda después de pelear con el enano ¡¿y tú vienes a hacer una rabieta porque no te contacté una maldita semana desde aquello?!

Doumyouji se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que su cerebro procesaba era que el agarre en su brazo dolía horrores y que los ojos contrarios estaban ciento por cierto atentos a él. "Enojado" sería muy, muy poco para describir el estado de ánimo de Fushimi en ese momento.

—No sabía dónde estabas… —Susurró el castaño con un nudo en la garganta. –No sabía si te la pasabas comiendo chucherías, o si siquiera tenías dinero para comprarlas. Cada vez que salíamos del Cuartel te buscaba por donde pudiera ¡incluso le pregunté a algunos de los del Clan Rojo si te habían visto! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando de la noche a la mañana te fuiste y no tenía forma de saber cómo te encontrabas?! ¡Solo quería saber que estabas bien, maldita sea!

Sin poder aguantarlo más, lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, siéndole imposible el detenerlas. En cuanto sintió que Fushimi dejó libre su brazo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello, sorprendiéndose al notar que el cuerpo que apresaba no podía parar de temblar.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? –dijo con una voz no tan firme como hubiera deseado.

Él mismo le había pedido a su Capitán que, por más insistente que fuera, no permitiera que Doumyouji lo buscara; quizá fue por eso mismo que fue uno de los que más trabajo tenía a cuestas cuando los poderes comenzaron a aparecer en las personas comunes, una vez más tuvo que hacerla de líder de escuadrón debido a que no era viable el uso de la Unidad Especial en su totalidad, todas esas cosas bien pudieron haber sido influenciadas por la silenciosa ayuda de Munakata Reisi. Aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decírselo aún, estaba agradecido con él por ello.

¿Qué habría sucedido si se encontraba con él? Bastaba con recordar la paliza que le habían dado la noche que las _slates_ fueron robadas; no podía arriesgar todo lo que había logrado solo por tentarse el corazón un segundo, mucho menos frente a la única persona con la que podría haber bajado la guardia. Doumyouji era demasiado inmaduro para comprender la situación y Fushimi demasiado torpe como para expresarle de manera adecuada lo que sucedía en ese momento. Seguramente habría terminado en un desastre total.

—Deja de moquear, idiota.

— ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo! –Reclamó al instante, alejándose un poco de Fushimi para darle la cara nuevamente. — ¡Es normal que me ponga así cuando me sigues gustando! ¡Maldito insensible!

Fushimi suspiró mientras observaba cómo Doumyouji intentaba limpiar su rostro con la manga del uniforme, restregándola sin mucho cuidado contra su piel.

—Ya estamos aquí ¿no es eso suficiente para ti? –Susurró, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia las blancas y rasposas sábanas que le cubrían hasta la cintura.

Los centelleantes y sorprendidos ojos verdes frente a él hablaban por sí solos.

—Te… sonrojaste –balbuceó Doumyouji, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al caer en cuenta de que el rostro de Fushimi lo traicionaba por completo al encenderse después de su declaración.

Era la primera vez que veía esa reacción por parte del moreno, por lo que la presión en su pecho comenzó a volverse más ligera.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos en el momento que Fushimi tomó a Doumyouji por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo lo suficiente como para notar su respiración chocar contra la propia.

Tanto habían extrañado esa sensación en su pecho. El poder percibir la esencia del otro al encontrarse tan cerca. Tantas noches añorando poder reunirse de nuevo.

— ¿Es que nunca te callas? –Reclamó en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

—No –respondió con una sonrisa, terminando con el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos para besarlo con un torpe movimiento—. Te quiero, Fushimi —susurró contra sus labios, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Doumyouji al percatarse de que Fushimi estaba sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé, cabeza hueca.

 **-x-**

Sólo tenía publicada una historia de esta pareja, así que ya le faltaba otra para hacerle compañía c:

La idea de Andy celoso de Yata me viene rondando desde hace mucho en la cabeza, pero no lo he podido aprovechar como debería(?), quizá en otro fanfic~

Al principio planeaba hacer esta misma temática (Saruhiko yéndose con JUNGLE y su regreso) desde el punto de vista de diferentes parejas, pero el único que pude terminar, como podrán ver, fue la versión de Andy y Saru x'D

¡Espero les haya gustado! Y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia ¡pueden decirlo con toda confianza! Últimamente ando con ganas de escribir pero con cero ideas :'D


End file.
